Schrodinger's Cat
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Proposes that a cat is put into a steel box with hydrocloric acid and radioactive atoms. If the atoms die then it will trigger a sequence to release the acid and kill the cat. Unless you look in the box you don't know if the cat is alive or dead so it is both at the same time. This can be put into terms of relationships. Specifically Claire and Myrnin's.


**Okay if you don't know the whole physics of Schrodinger's cat don't worry I will have one of them if not both explain it so you can get it from both perceptions and two different times to understand aight? Good.**

Claire

My back hit the table with a soft thud, but we didn't break apart. I hooked a leg around his waist. My other leg just barely touching the ground and after a few seconds I hooked the other one around his waist wrapping him up, so he was locked to me. I bite my bottom lip just enough for a few drops of blood and kiss him again. He growls and squeezes me closer. He bites my lip without fang and I moan into his mouth. It reverberates through my entire body sending shock waves of delight coursing through my veins. He disconnected his mouth from mine and laid fiery cool kisses down my neck to my jugular lingering for a moment before working down to my chest leaving nips alongside the kisses. I moaned again and I can taste the fading taste of blood in my mouth, but somehow that had only made it better. I panted curling my fingers through his hair. One of his hands clasped my side and the other curled around my thigh holding me steady. I removed one of my hands from his hair and lowered down the shoulder of my shirt, granting more access. Before he tried to consume that unclaimed portion of skin I used my nail to dig a deep enough gash just enough to draw blood and he looked into my eyes. They glowed with a red only seen in the plasma that now began to trickle down my chest. He seemed to indulge me for he was panting and made a noise a bit like you can have it, but it's not really yours until Christmas. I gave a wicked grin and after a second's hesitation he carefully licked at the open wound. Ecstasy danced through a little bit more than just my veins. In a flurry my hands made quick work of the button and zipper and I unhooked myself from him briefly to take them off then hurriedly clung back to his waist. He was teasing me by slowly following the small blood trail that had worked its way down my shirt. He left soft kisses on either side of my sternum before gently lapping up the rest of it and shivers consumed my body. Thank god for that fucking cat.

xXx  
(An hour and a half earlier)

"You have heard of Schrodinger's cat theory, yes?" Myrnin asked from the other side of the room.

"With superposition? Yes of course." I thought it was a silly question. Anyone who studied physics knew that theory.

"Good I was planning an experiment based loosely off of that." He said picking up a book and dusting it off.

"Mind telling it to me?" I set my bag down and walked over. I turned his head to look at me.

"Well. Based off of superposition if you don't know what the state of any object is, then – as long as you don't look to check – it is actually in all possible states simultaneously." He reviewed for me.

"Yes I know this." I said grabbing the book that he had motioned for me to grab.

"Well it can be put into many situations can it not?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes it could, but are you eventually going to tell me?" I turned to look back at him and he was staring at me intently. I felt like wanting to cover myself up because of the way he was staring at me. I zipped up my jacket some more despite the relative warmth in the lab. He looked hurt as I did that. "Well?" He seemed to physically snap out of whatever revere he was in and he gave a mad smirk. He pointed to the book I had in my hand and there was a note sticking out of it. I looked up at him, but he had turned around and was walking slowly away. I rolled my eyes and pulled the note out. I unfolded it putting the book away which titled, I finally noticed, was _Physics for dummies_. I had to chuckle a bit. I finally looked at the note. It said '_dead or alive?' _I was going to ask him why he had written that when I felt another pair of lips on mine and arms around my waist. I didn't feel like moving anyways. I don't remember much after that, for the buzzing in my head blurred my vision and the only thing I remember hearing was a slamming door. After about a minute I pulled away looking around. "What was that noise?" I said taking a breath.

"I believe that to be a door." He smirked slyly and I made a whining noise deep in my throat. Before anything else could pursue I was nagged by the door.

"Why was there a door?" He seemed to finally acknowledge that there were never any doors closing here. I wriggled out of his grasp.

"Ah…" He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear, but I knew it wasn't good. He pointed up then to the door out of the lab. "Do you not smell him?" He turned to look at the door after sniffing.

"No I –" I broke off closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. There was a smell hidden under the entire old book and chemical smells it was a scent I had lived with for the past two years. The smell I had loved. Shane. "What the hell?" I whispered. "Why was he here?" I looked at the ground then at the clock I had him install. "He must have – Oh fu – I have to go." I ran grabbing my bag and my coat off of the table and throwing open the portal jumping over the table to land in my living room slamming it as I heard the door open. I caught my breath and threw my stuff behind the chair so it was out of sight. I sat on the couch grabbing my book sitting cross legged on the couch and hurriedly flipping to any page as Shane stormed through the parlor room. He looked over at me his face red. From the cold or anger I couldn't tell. I tried to put on a convincing smile. He trudged forward as if he was being held back by some invisible force.

"Do not dare lie to me." He was now standing in front of me. I looked at him playing confused.

"What – " He cut me off clenching his fists.

"What the hell were you doing at that freak's lab earlier?" He said trying to hold his anger.

"Who?" I looked at him still playing confused. I felt terrible, but my bruised lips still lingered with his cool passion.

"Your psycho, vampire, fucked up, boss, or should I say your psycho, vampire, fucked boss." He spat.

"No need to yell. Nothing we were just working." He looked down at the book.

"He must be teaching you how to read upside down as well, along with other things." He seethed and I looked down as well. The book was indeed upside down and I shut it with a loud clap.

"It was just an experiment, okay?" I stood up putting my hands out trying to calm him down.

"I bet that's his excuse every time, uh? Not only teaching you to be a genius in physics, but biology as well?" He shoved my hands down. "How could you even think of choosing me over him!" He yelled and I was forced back on the couch.

"Don't –" I attempted.

"Don't what? Tell you the truth? Sorry sweetheart," He spat it and made me cringe. "I'm done. What kind of experiment was this any ways? Wait; let me make a guess first. How long it takes him to get in your pants? Oh better yet how pissed can we get the _boyfriend_ when he walks in? Oh how about –" I yelled the first thing that came to mind. My eyes were closed, but I could tell he was taken aback.

"Schrodinger's cat!" I screamed. He shut up, but only for a moment.

"What?" He stopped yelling. With my eyes still closed I began to explain.

"Erwin Schrodinger proposed a theoretical experiment in which a cat was put in a steel box along with a vial of hydrocyanic acid along with a tiny amount of a radioactive substance." I opened an eye to see his reaction and I slowly began to detangle myself from the tight ball I was pressed into by the force of his words. "If just one atom of this decayed during the test period, it would trigger a sequence in which a hammer would break the vial and kill the cat." He looked so confused, but I didn't want to break it down for him. "As long as the box stayed closed, you wouldn't know whether this had happened or not, so according to quantum law and the superposition of states, the cat is both alive and dead at one and the same time." I removed my hands from the x they formed over my chest and opened both eyes. "It's only when you take a measurement, i.e. look in the box, that the superposition ceases to be and the cat is either alive or dead." I unhinged my legs from the couch cushions and gently laid them on the floor. "The paradox is that observation, looking into the box, affects the outcome, so the outcome doesn't exist until the measurement is made." He rocked on his heels.

"So what the hell are you saying? You're a cat in a box?" I shook my head.

"No he proposed an experiment suggesting that if one of us, him, engaged in…." I tried to look for the word, but he already interjected.

"Fuckery." I sighed.

"Not a word." I waved off his anger. "Then we would see if the cat - intimacy there that's it – was dead or alive. It was just an experiment." He still looked pissed.

"So?" He said oddly and chillingly calm.

"So what?"

"Is the cat," It rolled off like poison on his tongue. "Dead or alive?" I was frozen. I honestly didn't know. It could have been alive, it could have been dead, it could use another look into. I didn't know. He almost growled. He clenched his fists again and threw me to the couch. "I'll leave you to go finish your _experiment_." He stormed off and I rubbed my shoulder where it hit the back of the couch. I took a gasping breath and felt tears slide down my cheeks. I'd be lying if I hurt him more. My breathing began to get faster and angrier the longer I sat there.

"You know what? That's a good idea!" I finally screamed and I could feel it shake the whole house. He still hadn't come down. I grabbed my stuff from behind the chair and opened the portal again. I romped through and shut it with a force I hadn't realized I could close portals with. I threw my stuff down and took long strides and as he turned I grabbed his lapel pulling him down, our lips colliding together. He made a shocked noise, but that was the only protest. I broke away for a minute still holding his lapels.

"So?" He whispered.

"Alive. Oh hell yes." He growled and pulled me back up to him. Without breaking contact he flitted around clearing the table of all previous chemicals. My back hit the table with a soft thud, but we didn't break apart. I hooked a leg around his waist. My other leg just barely touching the ground and after a few seconds I hooked the other one around his waist wrapping him up, so he was locked to me. I bit my bottom lip just enough for a few drops of blood and kiss him again. He growls and squeezes me closer. He bites my lip without fang and I moan into his mouth. It reverberates through my entire body sending shock waves of delight coursing through my veins. He disconnected his mouth from mine and laid fiery cool kisses down my neck to my jugular lingering for a moment before working down to my chest leaving nips alongside the kisses. I moaned again and I can taste the fading taste of blood in my mouth, but somehow that had only made it better. I panted curling my fingers through his hair. One of his hands clasped my side and the other curled around my thigh holding me steady. I removed one of my hands from his hair and lowered down the shoulder of my shirt, granting more access. Before he tried to consume that unclaimed portion of skin I used my nail to dig a deep enough gash just enough to draw blood and he looked into my eyes. They glowed with a red only seen in the plasma that now began to trickle down my chest. He seemed to indulge me for he was panting and made a noise a bit like you can have it, but it's not really yours until Christmas. I gave a wicked grin and after a second's hesitation he carefully licked at the open wound. Ecstasy danced through a little bit more than just my veins. In a flurry, my hands made quick work of my button and zipper and I unhooked myself from him briefly to take my pants off then hurriedly clung back to his waist. He was teasing me by slowly following the small blood trail that had worked its way down my shirt. He left soft kisses on either side of my sternum before gently lapping up the rest of it and shivers consumed my body. I let my head roll back, so it hung off the back of the table. My fingers were tangled in his hair and I pulled him closer to me needing to feel his touch on my passion induced feverish skin. I removed my hands quickly and stumbled getting his shirt open and off. A corner of it got caught on the table and tried as I may it just wouldn't rip or come unhooked. He grabbed my wrist carefully and placed it on his chest before he shred the shirt and part of the table. He grabbed the nape of my neck moving me forward to meet his lips and our tongues battled over dominance in the ever heating challenge of who could taste each other more. I pressed my body into his as there was a slight snap in the air. I pulled away, but nestled my face in his neck. "What was that?" I said my voice husky from want.

"I'm pretty sure that was your body begging for more." He nipped just below my ear.

"Oh you're clever." Was the last thing I said before the table beneath us cracked and fell to the floor. I couldn't resist a laugh. "I believe that was the universe saying 'to the bedroom'." He obviously agreed, for he picked me up and hurried to his room. I only hoped the price of a new table wasn't coming out of my paycheck.

**Hello…..I know it was mostly undetailed and kinda rushed, at least I thought so if you do too please review TELLING ME YOU AGREE or that you hated it I don't care just go ahead and review for the heck of it…because I love reviews**


End file.
